


An Auspicious Meeting

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Captain Canary, Crack Crossover, Hannibal Season 3, Kinda, Laurel is evil here, More Black Siren-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: 'You're Supposed to Be my Paddle' verse. Leonard receives an invitation to meet with Laurel Lance, but comes across someone else as well.





	An Auspicious Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts).



> somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds asked: YSTBMP: Some Sara/Len, with some Mason!Laurel if possible, please!
> 
> So we have the Lances as the Vergers in this AU. Laurel's more darker, kinda Black Siren-y here.

“Ms. Lance will see with you shortly.”

“Thank you,” Leonard nodded as the man who had shown him inside the Lance Manor left him in the foyer. 

Months ago, he would have been confused as to why he had received an invitation from Laurel Lance to see him. Now they had a common connection in Ray Palmer, and how he had hurt them. Leonard had been betrayed and left for dead. With Laurel, he’d drugged her up into a state where she’d self-inflicted serious damage to her vocal cords. He heard rumors that she’d had it coming, that she’d been responsible for her sister’s accident, but he didn’t know how much was truth and how much was rumor.

“I didn’t know Laurel was having guests.”

Leonard turned around to see a blonde woman wearing an olive jacket walking towards him. A heavy leather glove, like one used in falconry, was over her left arm. She studied him warily, but there was interest in her blue eyes. This had to be the sister.

“I didn’t know anyone else was around,” Leonard remarked. “You must be Laurel’s sister.”

She nodded. “Sara. And you are?”

“Leonard Snart,” he extended the hand not on his cane to her.

Sara Lance reached out her ungloved hand. “I’ve heard of you. You were involved with Dr. Palmer.”

He didn’t react outwardly, but internally the memory of his foolishness still stung. Everyone had thought that Ray would be able to help them. Unfortunately, he had brought wounds to them in some personal way. Lily was still recovering from her imprisonment in the basement. Rip seemed ready to go full on Captain Ahab any moment. Mick had gone and run off to Europe.

“I was a patient of his,” Sara explained. “I knew he could be unorthodox, but I didn’t realize there was something darker hiding behind his smile.”

“Neither did I. Not until it was too late.”

“Well, you made it through one hell, but my sister could throw you into another,” Sara said quietly. “Be careful of her. She’s more dangerous than she looks. I used to think there was no evil to rival her, but then the world found out about Raymond Palmer.”

Before Leonard could ask anymore, the man from earlier returned and told him Laurel was ready for him. Sara stepped away from him and walked into another room. Leonard was lead up the stairs and down a hall into a grandiose office. Behind a desk was Laurel Lance. A black and silver scarf was wrapped around her neck, but it didn’t hide the scars on her cheeks.

“Dr. Leonard Snart,” she rasped. “How wonderful to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Reviews=Love, and please do read You're Supposed to Be My Paddle. Read it for Mick and the dogs.


End file.
